


Stop Saying "I Wish"

by mate2priit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU/OOC I guess?, Dysphoria, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Trans Vriska Serket, they're just a lot more lovey than usual, vriska is TRANS, vrisrezi good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mate2priit/pseuds/mate2priit
Summary: Vriska has a hard time looking at herself and Terezi explains everything that she loves about her. A drabble.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Stop Saying "I Wish"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm love vriska
> 
> and I totally don't have hand dysphoria either haha h

Terezi placed her hand in Vriska’s. The two of them were tangled in Vriska’s sheets, a movie on for sound. Vriska would occasionally turn her attention to it, while Terezi cuddled up to her and ran her fingers over Vriska’s knuckles. 

Vriska looked at their hands. Terezi’s hands were quite small compared to her own, and it bothered Vriska. “I don’t like how big my hands are…” Vriska mumbled, not meaning to narrate her thoughts.

“What do you mean?” Terezi stroked Vriska’s thumb with her own. “I think they’re perfect.”

Vriska said nothing for a few moments. “I wish I had hands like yours; I wish they were small and more… feminine.” She almost hesitated on the last word.

“I think they’re just feminine enough…” Terezi smiled and intertwined their fingers. “Your hands are uniquely yours. I wouldn’t change them for the world.” She added. 

“...” Vriska sighed. “Thanks.” She meant it, and it came out sounding defeated. 

Alternian medicine and magic helped her so much. It gave her the skin she wanted and the chest she wanted too; it gave her so many things, but there were things she felt stuck on. Things that she felt would never change. Her body type was one of them. 

Terezi interrupted her angst-filled train of thought: “Y’know… Your hands are uniquely yours. I love being able to touch them and think that these,” she kissed Vriska’s hand, “belong to you, and that I can kiss them or hold them any time I want.” She snuggled closer to her girlfriend, hugging her while still holding her hand. 

Vriska wrapped a lanky arm around Terezi’s hip. She was quiet. “I wish that I could be shorter too, and curvier.” She blushed, and Terezi could basically sense it. “There are a lot of great things I’ve changed already, but I don’t understand why I can’t fix everything.” She said, her voice getting quieter with every word. 

Terezi listened before thinking silently for a moment or two. “Life is never going to be perfect.” She said, pressing a kiss to the cerulean troll’s cheek. “I think that you’re absolutely perfect, though.” She smiled, and Vriska could feel her grinning against her neck. “You’re my lanky beanpole, as the humans would say.” Terezi chuckled. “I love you for being you, and you’ve got some pretty nice things you never mention!” Terezi kept smiling as she explained all of the small things she enjoyed about Vriska. “I love your smile, cliche as it is to say, even if I can’t see it,” She chuckled again, “and I love the way your hips dip into your thighs.” She paused. “Your hands are gentle and soft, and you always know where to hold me.” 

Vriska wasn’t supposed to be gentle and soft; she was Vriska. Still, the comments made her smile, and she found herself stroking Terezi’s hand in the same way Terezi had been stroking hers. 

“Stop saying that you wish things were different. I don’t really— I can’t really understand you saying so, but it makes me sad that you can’t admire yourself.” Terezi pressed her cheek against Vriska’s chest, letting go of her hand so that she could hug the ceruleanblood tightly. Vriska’s hand sat there for a few seconds, before she moved it to Terezi’s hair, running her fingers through the tealblood’s tangled locks. “I love you. I love you for the way you are.” She continued, and Vriska smiled. 

“Growing up, I didn’t realize that I could be different. I was sad for no reason, until I realized…” Vriska trailed off. She looked away, but Terezi caught her and kissed her. The kiss broke, and their lips were only an inch apart.

“You don’t have to explain everything to me.” Terezi mumbled. “Just know that I’m here for you. I know it’s hard.”

“Thank you.” She whispered, her voice barely making it to Terezi’s ears. She hated thanking anyone, but Terezi had helped her, even if it seemed like there was a half-baked answer to an issue she could barely even begin to elaborate on. There were tears threatening to fall from her eyes, and she kissed Terezi again to take her mind off of the mood she had found herself in. When the kiss broke, Vriska spoke again: “I wish that you would kiss me forever.”

“That’s one wish I can get behind.”


End file.
